pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaaruru's Weighty Problem
Plot Falulu has noticed that, for some strange reason, Gaaruru looks a lot chubbier than usual. She's also gotten a lot more tired when doing something as simple as climbing up stairs and has trouble fitting in her usual Coords. When Falulu asks Gaaruru what's going on, Gaaruru tells her that she's been going to a new all-you-can-eat buffet every day and stuffing her face with every food they serve; rice balls, spaghetti, pizza, ice cream, noodles, cookies, you name it. Falulu is shocked that her little sister has been eating so much food in one sitting. She weighs Gaaruru on a scale, and when she sees what Gaaruru weighs, she realizes that Gaaruru might have a serious problem. What's worse, Gaarumageddon is going to compete in an upcoming Grand Prix, and Gaaruru can't perform if she's overweight. Falulu decides to put Gaaruru on a healthy diet and help her become more fit. She immediately gets to work. First, Falulu gets rid of all the junk food in the refrigerator and makes Gaaruru only eat healthy foods like fruits (like watermelon, apples, and bananas) and vegetables (like peppers, corn, and tomatoes). Gaaruru is not one bit happy about this, but Falulu tells her that eating healthy foods will help her become stronger and lose weight. Gaaruru tells her that she'd rather lose weight the way some supermodels do: starve herself for weeks or eat so much that she pukes until she loses weight. Falulu is against those ideas because she thinks supermodels with eating disorders are out of their mind, and she insists that Gaaruru eats healthier foods and exercise more. Gaaruru decides that it's worth giving a try, and eats some corn that Falulu serves her. Later, Falulu takes Gaaruru out for a jog near the riverbank, but Gaaruru is having a hard time catching up, and decides to get a soda from the vending machine. However, Falulu tells her that soda is not a healthy drink, and she should get some vegetable juice instead. Gaaruru is not happy because her fridge is now stored with only fruits and vegetables and Falulu is making her exercise every single day, whether she wants to or not, and whenever Falulu weighs Gaaruru on the scale, it still shows that she hasn't lost much weight. Falulu does everything she can to make Gaaruru lose weight. She feeds her more healthy foods and makes her do more workouts. Gaaruru hula hoops, jogs, performs yoga, and sits in a sauna. All the while, she craves junk food, but she knows she must listen to her sister. A few weeks later, Gaaruru and Falulu are at the Prism Stone cafe. Laala notices that Gaaruru looks tired, and it's because she's suffering from withdrawal from not eating any sweets. Laala decides to feed Gaaruru a cookie, which makes Gaaruru feel much better. However, Falulu scolds Laala for giving Gaaruru some junk food because she's on a diet and isn't allowed to eat any until she's gone back to her normal weight. Gaaruru is furious, but she knows that if she binges on junk food, she'll gain even more weight than before, and she can't lose weight the way models do because that will give her some terrible health issues. So, she has decided to take her sister's advice to heart and start getting serious about her diet. For the next few days, Gaaruru eats healthier and exercises like never before. She hula hoops faster, jogs like her pants are on fire, spends more time in the sauna, does some curl-ups with dumbbells, and eats fruits and vegetables with delight instead of disgust. Finally, after days of eating healthy foods and exercising, Gaaruru steps on the scale one more time, and it shows that she has gone back to her normal weight. Falulu is overjoyed and congratulates her sister for losing weight without having to resort to starving herself or purging. Gaaruru is proud of herself for sticking to her diet plan and not having to become as skinny as the supermodels she sees on TV. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics